Integrated circuits contain a semiconductor die enclosed in a package. Leads extend from inside the package to outside the package. Bond wires are coupled to bond pads on the semiconductor die and to the leads so that electrical connections can be made from the semiconductor die to circuits external to the package.
Some industries, especially industries like the automotive industry that have stringent safety standards, require that integrated circuits contain robust error detection. However, breaks in bond wires, bond wire connections, solder connections between the chip and a circuit board, and the like may be difficult to detect, especially if the signal carried by those connections is an output signal of the integrated circuit chip.